The objective of this research is to produce glassy carbon-elastomer composites having the advantages of the glassy phase without the unpredictable strength and characteristic brittleness of such materials. The incorporated elastomer acts as an energy sink, removing the energy necessary to continue crack propagation, thus reducing the likelihood of fracture. The composites are being formed both by impregnating the host carbon matrix with monomer and polymerizing and crosslinking, in situ, using gamma radiation, and by loading polymer solutions directly into the carbon matrix. The major applications of the new composites will be as biomaterials. They should prove useful for construction of implant devices such as hips, knees, shoulders, finger joints and oral appliances. Further, the proven capability of carbon for percutaneous implant may make possible the direct skeletal attachment of prostheses.